


【犬雉】入秋

by az11192



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az11192/pseuds/az11192
Summary: 赤犬→青雉
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Aokiji | Kuzan
Kudos: 8





	【犬雉】入秋

赤犬→青雉  
ooc属于我  
流水账警告  
有二设警告  
大概7k5  
我本来就想写个老头秋天喝喝茶叙叙旧……谁知道变这样

这是一个难得相聚的日子。  
意识到秋天的时候，刚好萨卡斯基盘坐在廊下冥想，面朝院落栽种的植被，铅灰的眼睛没有焦距点，庭内有鸟雀在叽喳鸣叫，有片已经变深红的枫叶从外边儿飘进来，划过他的视野，落在的眼前的水潭边缘挂着，有好奇的锦鲤去争相追逐那片红，鱼们漂亮的背脊混成炫目的颜色，顶着红叶满池子到处飘。  
“啊……秋天了啊，怪不得开始有点冷了。”库赞说着，粗高跟的长靴踏上空心走廊发出脆响，胆小警觉的鸟雀蹦跳四散，他手揣在裤袋里懒散走过来直接叠靠在萨卡斯基身上，大衣上的气味冷冽如常。  
萨卡斯基的脊背有短暂的僵直绷紧，接住了靠过来的库赞，硬绒毛透过竖高的大衣领挤压他的后颈。  
以前萨卡斯基平常的体温较之于库赞来说都像是一团火，烫，但入秋后就不一样了，这不算缺点的优点让他乐意于更靠近萨卡斯基一点——比如当作靠垫，在他身上打盹，交叠的部位有微高的温度递过来，让库赞觉得自己有在慢慢融化的错觉，虽然并不会融化，但比在太阳底下补眠要舒服的多，虽然他承认屋里的靠垫也同样柔软而舒适。  
于是库赞难得的，靠在萨卡斯基的身后而不是借他的腿充当靠枕，他并不想现在就将咽喉送到赤犬嘴下，得益于差不多的身高，他能恰好将头搁放在萨卡斯基的颈肩。  
拉下眼罩，视野重归漆黑，暖意顺着相触的背部传递，鼻尖的气味是干燥的，有淡淡的药皂硫磺味混杂各种植被的香气，能听见萨卡斯基逐渐平稳而拉长呼吸声，他规律的心脏鼓胀声，还有风掠过叶间的琐碎声响，水潭里的锦鲤还在追逐落叶，尾巴搅乱一池水，院里的鸟雀，远处叽喳鸣叫着捕食的海鸟，更远处些的军舰上海兵们的喧嚣声。这是属于库赞一人的闲暇方式，暂时失去视觉能让他获得更多被忽略的讯息，以及思考更多，即使表面上看起来像是又开始打盹。比如他察觉到萨卡斯基无意识的弓了自个的脊背，以便于他能更为舒适的靠在身上，库赞了然地勾了勾嘴角，耳中诸多声音渐渐消散，最后只余下两人隆隆而同步的心跳声。  
他们无声背靠背，萨卡斯基仿佛那反复修剪的盆景里的入定老松似的，表皮粗糙饱经除枝却兀自挺立，宽厚的肩膀岿然不动，任由库赞蓬松的头发埋进肩窝带起痒痒的感觉。库赞想海军的征兵，想世界政府对赤犬的掣肘，想五老星，想赤犬的尴尬处境，离开海军后他看了很多，作为回报同样也需要更多的时间将琐碎不起眼的事件串起来关联思考，他会想很多事，眼罩下的双眼鲜少闭合。  
海军有自己的消息渠道，可总归和与地下市场有染的库赞拿到的消息有所区别，立场总会带来微妙的差异。  
“不要想有的没的，库赞。”萨卡斯基像以前一样警告他，库赞并不规律的呼吸意味着他只是单纯的拉下眼罩，而不是再一次沉入睡眠。  
眼罩只是个伪装罢了，就跟你本人随心所欲慵懒外表下的头脑一样，库赞。  
“……他们会后悔的。”他换了个姿势解放紧绷的肌肉，卷发摩挲布料发出沙沙的声响，过了好一会才回答，话语中意有所指，萨卡斯基也不再接话，他们对于海军的情况心知肚明，两人又重归沉默。  
一时间庭院里只余下其他生灵的声音。  
库赞其实有话想问，但话头在舌尖上滚了圈又收了回去，赤犬元帅刀刻般的面容足以说明一切，更别提外套上跟老烟枪友人有得一拼的烟草味，呛人的味道在鼻腔转了一圈儿留下酸痒的触感，激得人鼻子痒痒想打喷嚏。  
他在黑暗里考虑两秒，最终选择遵从本心，将琐碎的事抛去脑后，掀开眼罩，就着肩膀换了个能伸开腿的姿势，偏头看了眼萨卡斯基缺了一块的右耳，直接抄手揽过脖颈，将对方错愕的上半身扳过来——然后吻上去。小臂下紧贴的皮肤骤然绷紧暴起青筋。  
萨卡斯基一开始真的以为他只是路过进来“坐坐”。  
两人在廊下的姿势怪异而别扭，萨卡斯基被库赞突如其来的举动磨得太阳穴突突地跳，他不得不伸手稳住都快被挤得掉下地的躯体，剩下的手企图制住他抢过主动权。  
库赞则一反常态，平日隐匿的尖牙不藏了，上来就咬得萨卡斯基嘴皮儿满血，他戏谑着跟萨卡斯基较起劲，像是光热下冰封外壳融化后露出内敛的锋芒，绵里藏针，偏生不让他拿回，就因为库赞察觉了他的意图——萨卡斯基想把库赞弄出庭院。  
几十年如一日的坚守绝对正义造就了这个男人对于承诺的死守，至少在库赞踏进这个院落后所做的一切，萨卡斯基几乎是容忍了自己快被跨过的底线。他们居然还能像以前那样平和的靠在一起，库赞感到意外，这个人居然在纵容他，哪怕决裂成如今这副模样，他们都还记得之前的约定:从踏进院门起，没有赤犬和青雉，只有萨卡斯基和库赞。  
这意味着他们脱下了海军赋予的地位与权力，就只是普通的两个能力者罢了。  
而萨卡斯基终于被库赞突如其来的吻激怒了，他的脑子被劈成了两半，一半叫嚣着抓住已经投进黑胡子旗下的蠢货库赞，快把这个蠢货海盗逮捕，折断他的翅膀，让他下半生都在因佩尔地狱被当做海军的耻辱嘲笑，给每一个新兵讲述曾经的青雉大将与现在的囚犯库赞，另一半在耳边怒吼你是萨卡斯基，不是赤犬元帅，你想毁了守半辈子的约定，让整个岛都倾巢而出看库赞跟你的笑话吗！各自不同的声音在脑海里来来回回冲撞，各执一词，萨卡斯基觉得自己血管都快气得爆了，偏生库赞又雪上加霜地咬破他的嘴唇，往常细心藏起来的尖牙也坦白露出，不断给脆弱的嘴唇撕咬出新的创口，舔弄底下嫰红的纯肉，舌尖蛮横闯进口腔直接找上两年前被打松的齿列故意顶那摇晃的牙，像滑溜的冰块与另一方周旋，搅得汁水淋漓的。他还直接了当的提胯去磨下半身，抽手按压萨卡斯基不断上下滑动的喉结与颈动脉，纯心添堵。  
窒息，疼痛与快感激得人脑子嗡嗡直响，于是萨卡斯基想，他想，他妈的——总之先把库赞撵出院子！再收拾他！  
他的弱点被库赞捏住，萨卡斯基输了。  
他被萨卡斯基从嘴唇上撕下来的时候几乎是扭打在一起滚下走廊，他们都满嘴铁腥味，牙齿都染上淡红色，摔落在早已发黄或变红的枯枝碎叶上，压出噼啪脆响。剑拔弩张的气氛吓得鸟雀都合上嘴扑棱棱飞走，不远处水潭里的游鱼也惊得四散，纷纷躲进最底下的潭底。双方一开始还默契地没有使用能力，单纯在小范围内使出体术企图制住对方，就像以前在军校相互切磋的日子。萨卡斯基想把他弄出院门逮捕他，而库赞边反抗边专注火上浇油，除开果实能力，他像是天生就是萨卡斯基的另一面，什么都跟他反着来。  
他们势均力敌，下半身牢牢缠绕黏在一起，交缠打斗，四条长腿双双交叉互相掣肘，全身绷紧，只余下上半身互相搏斗，简直像两头都想把对方吞食的野兽。库赞的假肢直接浸湿了萨卡斯基的裤脚，它们让布料吸附在腿上，有种被湿冷包裹禁锢的错觉。冰水随着动作顺着小腿滑进细瘦的脚踝，溜进交缠的大腿，挤进紧贴的下腹。太下作了，活像全身被舔过一遍，太作弊了，萨卡斯基想。  
拉扯间两人衣领大敞，他气得浑身泛红活像座快爆发的火山，库赞脸侧覆上冰凌不得不元素化一部分抵御渐渐高起来的温度，连冰水都渐渐没了熟悉的温度，它们因过高的体温融化并带上高温，随着扭打的动作化作暖流淌遍两人全身……真是太热了，他想。  
凉爽的初秋，对于库赞来说此时萨卡斯基的体温已经接近能忍受的程度。但他仍觉得他快要化了，就像贪恋那点能让自己化掉的温度而没有及时抽身带来的糟糕后果，他迫不及待地想从这团火上逃离，一开始的互相进攻变成了单方面的防守，他真的快化成一滩水蒸发了。  
“库赞，想都别想。”萨卡斯基一眼看穿他，终于抓住他的手腕压在身前，投下的影子笼住对方，他像头被激怒的凶兽，胸膛剧烈起伏，外套扣子都崩了两颗，花衬衫领口狼狈的倒伏，声音浑厚嘶哑，藏匿在阴影里的眼底压抑红光，他揪着库赞硬毛绒的衣领，嘴唇破了相，血珠从伤口滑落砸上库赞高耸的颧骨和鼻梁。库赞嗅着腥味回以更清晰的戏谑的笑，他偏头，脖颈拉出清晰的被水润过的湿淋淋的曲线，直接了当的将咽喉暴露。眼镜在刚刚的打斗中被不知道抛到哪里去，现在他的表情更无法逃过萨卡斯基的双眼了。库赞也像是被撩起了好胜心，喘了两口气，懒洋洋的语调拉长叹道“啊拉拉…萨卡斯基真是……”  
“别装蒜，库赞。”萨卡斯基打断他，粗鲁的拿手去抹他面颊上的血滴，拖出几道血痕样的小尾巴。库赞就像只任由宰割的油光水滑的猫。萨卡斯基粗糙的指腹刻意摩擦皮肤带起刺痛感，他下意识的半眯上眼。  
“我没有啊…”库赞小声反驳，眼神闪到一旁又和他对视“……不然新本部又会被打的一团糟，而不是这里了。”萨卡斯基不置可否，喘着粗气瞪他，宽厚的手掌贴上他颈侧动脉，掌心底下的脉搏活跃，充斥鲜活的生命气息。  
库赞任由他掐住脆弱的脖颈，萨卡斯基知道他只需要捏住两侧特定的动脉位置，不出几息库赞就会真正意义上的躺在地上再也无法睁眼。压在他头上的世界政府也不会再拿这个说事，也不会被当成耻辱供人嘲笑，萨卡斯基在自我纠结的心境里气得牙根都磨出咯咯的响，特意拉低的帽檐下的面容扭曲，煞是吓人。  
因高温蒸发的水蒸气模糊了彼此的面容。稀薄的白气里一方怒不可遏，一方却好整以暇——直接而了当的挑衅。  
“就只是来‘坐坐’的。”他洞悉萨卡斯基的想法，抢先开口，驱走那些白汽好让自己的辩解更加可信，舌尖舔过上颚，在他的注目下加重那个词的发音，刻意放慢的开合的唇间能看见湿热而潮红的舌尖，他看着灵活的软肉游走，发出他熟悉又懒散的音节，库赞将双方隐晦的渴求剖出，直白地晾晒在两人中间。  
一时沉默得只听见交缠相融的呼吸声。  
许久未见，他们对都需要发泄的现状达成了共识。  
“加梅尔？”  
“加梅尔去玩了。”  
“看看，库赞”萨卡斯基停滞他面上的手指转而掀开库赞的嘴唇，直接撩上一侧的尖牙“你看你这张嘴。”这就是他满嘴小口子的罪魁祸首，简直就像他本人一样，善于藏拙，不知道什么时候就扎你一下，也难猜透那颗脑袋里到底有什么想法，但谁能知道青雉大将嘴里是这幅光景呢，他内心涌上不知名的情绪。  
“唔？唔。”库赞迎上萨卡斯基重燃欲火的双眼，默认他话语间的谴责，好笑地瞟了眼被他啃得破烂的嘴唇，张开齿列含进他的指节覆上软肉，拿尖牙磨里侧敏感的皮肤，他把自己玩得脸颊鼓出一块儿，嘴里胡乱挤出含糊的音节算作应答，声线愈发低沉拖长。  
奉陪的意味昭然若揭。  
他们也不管还在室外，身下就是堆叠的树叶，顶着探出头的月亮，天色渐黑，地里潮气反涌，外温渐低使得他们又纠缠在一起又分开，萨卡斯基抽出手掌，把失了条腿又没续上假肢的库赞揪起来，湿裤腿还难受的黏着小腿，他健壮的手臂捆着库赞，跌跌撞撞带着往内室走，他们脸贴脸，唇齿互相推挤，绵密的水声在寂静里格外突兀，途中角力一样般蛮横地扒扯对方的衣服，渴求触碰对方的肌肤，布料发出不堪重负的撕裂声响，所有纽扣彻底崩散躺在草坪上反着光。库赞在接吻间隙从嘴角挤出嗤笑声，含不住的涎水滑进胸口，他笑萨卡斯基看起来比自己还淡定的伪装，明明一直相贴的身体告诉他他才该是忍得最凶的。  
他终于成功激怒了熔岩。  
他笑萨卡斯基时他恰好咬上烧伤的颈侧落下一个血淋淋的齿痕——刚刚互相斗气吸吮舌根遭成的，萨卡斯基伸进对方贴身的白底衫下摩挲那些瘫软下来的，添了些细小凸起划痕的皮肉，摸的库赞又痒又麻又烫，喉咙呜呜的抗议，腰频频后撤想躲开升温的萨卡斯基，无意识地蜷起左腿抵上对方的腰胯，毫不意外触到相同的鼓起的形状，只余下一条腿艰难地踉跄跟上他急促的步伐。元素化后融化的冰水又开始淌遍他们全身，在两人走过的路径间聚出小水坑。  
萨卡斯基抛开被汗湿的带海军标志的帽子，除开松散挂在躯体的布料露出底下同样冻伤扭曲的坑洼皮肤，他滚烫的手顺着库赞的后腰窝滑进裤腰，借着挂在皮肤上的水珠开始做前戏，布料被撑起突兀的弧度的同时踹上纸门。  
……不行，太烫了，太遭罪了，他故意的，库赞被热气熏得头昏脑涨，眼底恍惚，一时不知道该制止这个要爆炸的温度还是拿住屁股上的手，刚想借冰聚起假肢拉开间隙就被他顺手拿捏住破损的创面，烫得库赞一个激灵，脚下也趔趄打滑直往他怀里撞，脑子空白了一瞬。  
“你…啊，萨卡斯基——！”  
萨卡斯基把嘴角放平，手中揉捏动作不停，算是回了个笑。他说，“你学了不少。”  
他终于把库赞粗鲁地拖进几近无光的内室。浑身着了的烈犬咧开犬齿叼回敛了羽翅浑身湿透的青鸟。  
炽热的鼻息在空气里遇冷凝成团团白气，萨卡斯基借着薄纸透过的微光准确无误的将战利品掼上叠着豆腐块的硬床，发出嘭的一声。  
他们暂时分开，全身挂满水滴与汗液，库赞浑身裹着水汽双腿搭在床沿，胸腔上下起伏，小腿还因为刚刚急促的动作有抽筋的迹象，维持不住的冰通通化成水聚在脚底，萨卡斯基左半身的流纹在黑里若隐若现，他们以一站一躺的姿势对视，彼此的呼吸扬起大团白气，萨卡斯基明显感觉到离开海军的库赞就像逃出笼的鸟雀，眼里总像敛了把火一样撩人，这感觉让他有些怀念……他几下深呼吸将自己略高的体温收敛了些后覆上去，又凉又烫。库赞发出舒适的喟叹，主动揽上脖颈衔住满是小伤痕的嘴唇啜出水声，腿也跟着缠上腰腹拿胯磨蹭。  
……真烫，萨卡斯基脑子里蹦出不合时宜的话语，回以更激烈的回应。  
于是他们又纠缠在一块儿，库赞就像块烧着的冰，一改往日在床上温吞的形象，反而亮出尖牙在萨卡斯基裸露的躯体留下更多的痕迹，也顾不上他自己忍受不了高温的事实，总之就是两人身上不断的挂上温热的水流，肌肤相贴间满耳都是摩擦挤压的水声。  
各种意义上来说这都很方便…啊啊……像化了一样，库赞迷迷糊糊想。卷发汗湿成束黏在额前，萨卡斯基的体温又开始上升，他被脸对脸按在身下熨贴实了，半个表情都逃不过萨卡斯基的眼睛，动也动不了，热气烘得他神情恍惚，注意力全集中在滑过会阴的暖流上，连挤进下身开合扩张的手指都显得没那么难受。  
他嘶了两声，柔软的内里被拓开，萨卡斯基带着手上的老茧直奔着敏感点去简直磨得人头皮发麻，更别提那烧人的温度直逼全身都泛起鸡皮疙瘩，库赞扭得活像离水的鱼，双臂元素化在他身后一顿拍，喘着粗气叫他收敛一点，他有多想聚起左腿挣扎，萨卡斯基就拿多烫的手捏左腿，一来一回间不但没能成功，反而让室内升腾更多的雾气变得更加湿润，萨卡斯基泛红光的皮肤在黑里明明灭灭，跟他较劲似的，最后干脆拿住仅剩的一部分挂在臂弯，跪在床上直把他直接挤进前胸和墙壁的空间里。  
“不要白费劲了。”萨卡斯基敲敲他汗津津的皮肤表层，又压上去拿牙舔他耳后的皮肤吮出个印子。  
库赞嘴唇开合比了个要骂人的口型，在外流浪时学的，他撩开汗湿的头发，被迫蜷起倾长的身体挤在那么小一块儿地方里，手搭上他臂弯，滑腻腻的，腿间被萨卡斯基拿腰卡住动弹不得，两根玩意儿直愣愣相贴糊满了各自的分泌物。简直像把自己送上门似的，他喘着气儿腹诽。被熏得腰也不挂了，右腿脱力搭在床板上徒劳地企图抓牢被单，布料吸足了水分滑得直打溜，他腿啪一下滑开摔起小水花。  
“……”  
“你看你，”萨卡斯基又伸进一指，三指并拢来回刮着湿软内里和敏感点，咕啾咕啾的，逼得库赞刚蓄力的腰又瘫软下去。“全是你搞出来的水。”他退开点，借光看了看被困在角落里狼狈的库赞，满面酡红，身下一片水淋，伸手给他抓了个枕头塞进腰后垫着，手掌拿捏住髋骨，抽出手指换上早就发硬的性器一点点顶进去。  
“……别装蒜，萨卡斯基，嘶…”库赞回敬同样的话，咬着牙接纳那根玩意儿，肠肉被迫撑开，他握拳抵着额头，眼神有点涣散，牙缝里倒吸凉气，抻得腿肚子直打颤。“…不行了，真的太烫了。”库赞低声咕哝，前段时间被熔岩伤到的皮肤还疼得一跳一跳的，眼角都在发红，身体里像进了团火，快感跟着痛感一块儿从交合处一路烧到脑子，连带着挺立的前端都开始流下透明前液。  
“唔。”萨卡斯基替库赞抹了把满额头的汗，瞬间动用了果实能力使得周遭水分都被蒸发重回干燥，红光在黑夜里一闪而过，库赞又像被丢进油锅里的鱼被那瞬间的高温烫得失神倒伏在墙，现在他可以抓住干燥的床单了。“好点没。”萨卡斯基单手掐住他的腰晃了晃，给了他个信号后，开始自下而上的颠他，次次抵着敏感点磨，深入浅出，又急又狠。  
“…啊，唔……你，故意的……啊”库赞被顶得话都说不利索，这样的做法在他俩间不多，萨卡斯基熟悉他身体每一处，当然也知晓他挨不住高温——他就是故意的。库赞在越来越快的抽插里只能难耐地合上眼，他被顶得一直往上蹭又落下来自己送上去给人操，最后不得不扣抓住萨卡斯基的双臂当做着力点抗衡，也无心聚起左腿再反抗。  
是的，让冰化成水总能让萨卡斯基心底升起微妙的征服欲，他当然知道怎么能让库赞更和他口味，萨卡斯基低头锁定那张艳红的脸，汗湿的蓬松黑发让他有种落水后的狼狈，整个人气势都下去了一截。  
把他的伪装撕掉，他对自己说。  
交合处的水声啧啧作响，库赞体内越来越湿，越来越软，一开始抗拒推挤的肠肉已经变得粘腻贪婪，又紧又热，拔出时能带出湿红的软肉和透明的粘液，那些黏糊糊的液体稀里糊涂地糊上他们相贴的下身，库赞嘴角间漏出强忍的喘息也愈发低沉急促，间接伴随着倒不过气而断掉的几声。萨卡斯基伸手去撬开他紧闭的双唇解放那些愉悦而痛苦的声音，跟着伸手捋住他扬起的性器上下抚慰，按住柱身侧方的筋拿指内侧的老茧去磨拿指腹蹭前段的小孔“喂！…萨卡斯基！……唔。”库赞被刺激得快从床上扑腾起来，又被按下，双重快感下他很快就瘫软下去，浑身泛红，双眼紧闭意识模糊，实在提不起劲从欲海里挣扎，耳朵里嗡嗡直响，只得老实被困在狭窄的空间里，胸膛淌过的生理性泪水混着汗液在腰下聚成一滩，大张着双腿任由萨卡斯基把他干得死去活来。  
都已经这幅无意识的样子了那些肠肉还在积极愉悦地吸吮他，萨卡斯基眼底有些发红，额角青筋直跳。  
……这样的库赞。  
高潮的时候库赞直接挠破了萨卡斯基的手臂，又给他伤痕累累的皮肤上添了几笔，萨卡斯基的性器直接捅到甬道的最深处，他叼着库赞的喉结将自己释放在里面，偏冷的体液反而造成了灼伤的火辣辣的错觉。  
他们双双喘着粗气，萨卡斯基退后了些让库赞平躺在一团糟的床上。他调整呼吸，支起身蓄了些力重新让左腿布满冰凌变得完整，现在他的脑子都还有点发昏，无论如何性爱过程中熔岩的温度都让他有些吃不消。歇够了的萨卡斯基把他带进浴室拾掇干净，期间又差点擦枪走火。  
库赞不雅地在心里翻了个白眼，在外面学的，暗自痛恨自己对高温的毫无抵抗力，他接过萨卡斯基递来的外套，早有预料的从包里掏出高领底衫，老天在上，简直被啃得没法见人。  
“不要那样看我，我也一样。”萨卡斯基亮出白毛巾底下的痕迹，右肩交叉着冻伤和烫伤，左肩布满纹身，剩下的空隙多出的痕迹自然是库赞一开始造成的。  
“阿拉拉…那就老老实实扣好扣子，免得吓得人眼脱眶。”  
“少说两句。”  
他们边走边拌嘴，就像还在军校时期那样。萨卡斯基站在一团乱麻的庭院里目送库赞朝断崖下的海湾走去，揣在兜里的双拳紧握，控制自己不踏出院门，身心又在自我争斗中分裂成两节。  
他再一次放走了关不住的鸟。

写在后的话:

库赞:我就是来看看你的  
萨卡斯基:鬼扯，滚出去  
库赞:阿拉，火气好大啊  
所以放什么人啊，到底是赤犬公然违背命令还是上头准许放走还是战国介入护人了，放什么放逮回去捆起来…啊不，当老师啊！(被打。  
这口原著糖我真的可以嗑八百年尾田你没有心  
。  
虽然我的脑子里觉得无论犬雉还是雉犬我都没问题，但是还是冰被糙化了比较带感些啦。  
那么感谢你看到这里，有缘下一篇再见。


End file.
